


Sherlollipops - Racy

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tries on some new lingerie, and Sherlock shows his appreciation for her taste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Racy

**Author's Note:**

> For welovesherlolly over on tumblr, who makes awesome Sherlolly picsets!

Molly had never worn anything so racy in her life. Oh, a few little lacy nighties for Tom during their now-broken engagement, but other than that, she'd made do with just stripping down as quickly as possible, which her previous boyfriends (all two of them) had seemed to appreciate. But this was different; this was Sherlock Holmes, who'd told her he loved her and wanted her in his life as more than a friend, who was spending the night for the first time that would involve actual sex rather than simply cuddling in her queen-sized bed.

She nibbled her lips as she gazed critically at herself in the mirror; was it too much, too frilly, too lacy? Did it emphasize her breasts or just make them look smaller than they actually were? And what had she been thinking, buying crotchless knickers? She blushed as she remembered debating with herself over the purchase.

"You look amazing." That deep, sensual voice from her doorway; hadn't she locked it and warned him not to peek? Of course she had, but this, again, was Sherlock Holmes. Of course he'd disregarded her nervous commands and done exactly as he pleased. And of course she wasn't actually angry at him about it, not when those words were the only ones he spoke before crossing the room and pulling her into his arms for a scorching, toe-curling kiss.

"So, you like it, then?" Molly asked shyly when the kiss ended.

"Mmmm," he rumbled in response, his hands busy removing his own clothing as he continued to gaze appreciatively at hers. "But just for comparison purposes, I think I'll have to see you without them as well."

And soon, her lacy lingerie joined his clothes on the floor – all but the knickers, which seemed very much to his taste.

As, he told Molly later, was she. "Figuratively _and_ literally," he murmured, grinning when she blushed.

She blushed even harder when he proceeded to demonstrate exactly what he meant – but neither had any complaints by the end of the night.


End file.
